The invention described herein relates generally to games and more specifically to a simulated football game. As in the actual sport of football, game play strategy by the opponents plays an important part in the outcome.
In the past, a number of simulated football games have been devised involving complicated mechanical and electromechanical chance control systems. Certain of these games tend to disregard the requirement, in actual games, for offensive and defensive strategy. Other prior art football games tend to oversimplify the types of play strategy available to the opponents, whereby the game does not accurately simulate actual football play situations. The simulated football game of the subject invention avoids the disadvantages inherent in complicated mechanical and electromechanical chance controlled devices while providing a more accurate simulation of both offensive and defensive strategy used during the progress of an actual football game.